Country Girls
Country Musume (カントリー娘。) is an all-female J-pop group within Hello! Project. The group, which debuted in 1999, is known for its concept of being a group of "country girls from Hokkaido". The group went inactive in 2007, but will be revived in 2014 with an all new line-up. Country Musume's highest selling single is Hajimete no Happy Birthday! with 142,340 copies sold. Members Current Members 3rd Generation (2002) *Satoda Mai (里田まい) Former Members 1st Generation (1999) *Kobayashi Azusa (小林梓) (Left: July 31, 1999; Leader 1999) *Yanagihara Hiromi (柳原尋美) (Died: July 17, 1999) *Rinne (りんね) (Graduated in late 2002; Leader 2000-2002) 2nd Generation (2000) *Asami (あさみ) (Graduated: January 28, 2007; Leader 2002-2007) 4th Generation (2003) *Miuna (みうな) (Graduated: January 28, 2007) History 1999 Country Musume was formed in 1999 by Tsunku and Japanese talent and fellow Up-Front Agency artist, Tanaka Yoshitake (the group’s original producer) and was billed as "Country Girls from Hokkaido". The initial group consisted of members and Hokkaido natives Rinne, Kobayashi Azusa, and Yanagihara Hiromi. The 4-week audition cycle was unusual since it didn’t only consist of the traditional voice and dance lessons, but also a physical challenge: consisting of working at the Hanabatake farm in southern Hokkaido. The purpose of the physical challenge was to show how responsible the girls were and how well they work as a team to fit the “country girls from Hokkaido” image, since Hokkaido is seen as the countryside of Japan–and the audition was open to all of Japan, not just Hokkaido. Thus, producer Tanaka called for the physical challenge to see who can live up to a “Hokkaido” image. Following the trend of their sister group, Morning Musume, Kobayashi, as the oldest member, was given the title as leader of the group. After working on their debut single with plenty of support from other singers such as Moritaka Chisato and Nakazawa Yuko, they were able to successfully record and complete the promotion video. On July 17th, Yanagihara was killed in a car accident, just days before their first single was released, at the age of 19. Yanagihara’s family was given the decision to whether Country Musume should continue their work and release their single as scheduled, to which they approved. A month later, Kobayashi decided to leave the group for personal reasons. After a two-month hiatus, Rinne started performing as a solo act, but under the Country Musume name, making two singles. 2000 In summer of 2000, Asami was added to the group, Rinne became group leader and the duo released one more single. However, by the end of the year, producer Tanaka decided to give Tsunku the producer’s position of the group, due to his difficulty in finding more members to join Rinne and Asami. The first change that Tsunku made was to “lend” members of Morning Musume into the group. 2001 Their popularity rose when Morning Musume's Ishikawa Rika, who is from Kanagawa, was lent into the group in April. Country Musume had their first charting single in Japan with the release of "Hajimete no Happy Birthday!". The trio, under the name Country Musume ni Rika Ishikawa (Morning Musume), released two singles and an album. 2002 Early in 2002, Satoda Mai was recruited into the group, although she initially auditioned to be a Morning Musume member. The quartet released one single before Rinne, the remaining original member, bid farewell at the end of 2002 to pursue a career within Up-Front Agency as a stage actress. Leaving, Asami to become the new leader of the group. Afterwards, Asami, Ishikawa and Satoda released one more single. 2003 In mid-2003, Country Musume had a major shift in its roster. Miuna, who is from Shizuoka, was recruited into the group. The group featured Morning Musume members and Hokkaido natives Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki, replacing Ishikawa Rika. Under this new formation named Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto, the quintet has released three singles as of date. 2004 In 2004, Country Musume participated on the fifth edition of Hello! Project's Folk Songs series, where various H!P artists sing covers of Japanese and Western folk songs. 2005 In 2005, Country Musume performed in the Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ concert tour as a part of Hello! Project Akagumi. Country Musume also toured with Biyuuden and Inaba Atsuko. 2006-2007 On November 25, 2006, it was announced that Asami and Miuna would be graduating from Country Musume and Hello! Project together on January 28, 2007, at the final performance of Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ http://www.helloproject.com/newslist/cuntry_0611250100.html. Since Konno and Fujimoto have also since graduated from Morning Musume, they are no longer “lent” to Country Musume. Thus, Satoda Mai is currently the only member, and continues to work under the Country Musume name. This is the second time that Country Musume consists of only one member. 2009 In 2009, Satoda Mai graduated from Hello! Project. After graduating, Satoda continues to be the only member of Country Musume under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. 2013 On October 1, the group was transferred from UP-FRONT PROMOTION to UP-FRONT CREATE. 2014 On January 2, Tsunku revealed that he was considering to re-start Country Musume. On February 11, an audition for new Country Musume members was announced. The audition is open to girls aged ten to seventeen from all over Japan. Applications begin on February 12 and end on March 31. Satoda Mai will not be part of the unit, as she now resides outside of Japan. Members Line-up ;Country Musume。 *Mi-1999 : Rinne, Kobayashi Azusa, Yanagihara Hiromi. *1999 : Rinne *2000 : Rinne, Asami ;Country Musume。ni Ishikawa Rika *2001 : Rinne, Asami, Ishikawa Rika *2002 : Rinne, Asami, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai *2002-2003 : Asami, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai ;Country Musume。ni Konno to Fujimoto *2003-2004 : Asami, Satoda Mai, Miuna, Konno Asami, Fujimoto Miki ;Country Musume。 *2005-2007 : Asami, Satoda Mai, Miuna *2007-Present : Satoda Mai Discography Albums #2001.12.12 Country Musume Daizenshuu 1 #2006.08.23 Country Musume Daizenshuu 2 Best Albums #2008.10.12 Country Musume Mega Best Singles #1999.07.23 Futari no Hokkaido #1999.11.30 Yukigeshiki #2000.04.27 Hokkaido Shalala #2000.07.31 Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu #2001.04.18 Hajimete no Happy Birthday! (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika) #2001.10.17 Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika) #2002.04.17 Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika) #2002.11.13 BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika) #2003.07.24 Uwaki na Honey Pie (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto) #2003.11.12 Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto) #2004.08.04 Shining Itoshiki Anata (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto) Works Photobooks *2004.03.20 Miminomi & Country Musume ni Konno & Fujimoto (Morning Musume) in Hello Project 2004 Winter (With Miminomi) DVDs *2003.11.17 Country Musume Single V Clips 1 (カントリー娘。シングルVクリップス 1) *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006　～Shibuya des Date～) (Fanclub release) See Also *Country Musume Members *Country Musume Discography *Country Musume Concerts Total Sales Count External Links *Official Hello! Project Profile Category:Country Musume Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:1999 Units Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:Groups Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:POTATO Category:Country Musume Albums Category:Country Musume Singles Category:Country Musume shows in Category:2009 departures